The Answer
by Park Soo Hoon
Summary: Jawaban ini apakah akan menentukan kisah kita kedepan akan bahagia atau malah membuat kta semakin terluka?/KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Oneshoot/Dont like dont read :)


Annyeong ^^

Saya datang dengan membawa ff yang sangat jauh dari kesan bagus..

Karena FFN saat ini susah sekali nyari ff KyuMin makanya aku buat deh,,

Yahh walaupun mungkin ga akan sebagus FF para author disini..

Tapi ga ada salahnya coba bukan?

Okay langsung saja ya..

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

_Jawaban ini apakah akan menentukan kisah kita kedepan akan bahagia atau malah membuat kta semakin terluka?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**#Lee Sungmin Pov**

Hari ini tepat pukul 17.30 perjalanan berakhir. ya perjalanan kerumah orang tuaku yang memakan ini resmi berakhir karena sekarang aku sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah, berpagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, beralas rumput yang sepertinya sangat terawat dan dihiasi berbagai jenis tanaman bunga indah yang berjejer rapi di depan dinding rumah yang terlihat nyaman meski tak terlalu mewah. Senyumku mengembang ketika sudut mata ini menangkap sederet tanaman kecil yang berjejer rapi di samping rumah berhiaskan buah-buah yang nampaknya sudah mulai kemerahan.

"Kau sudah sampai?" akhirnya sosok perempuan setengah baya yang begitu cantik yang amat kurindukan saat ini tepat berada di depanku,

" Sungmin eomma merindukanmu..selamat datang dirumah umma senang kau memilih untuk liburan bersama kami disini!" belum sempat aku menjawab, ibuku sudah memelukku dengan hangatnya dan berbicara begitu banyak. akhirnya terjadi adegan-adegan romantis di depan rumah itu yang rasanya tak perlu untuk ku ceritakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, mentari kembali berjalan menuju ufuk barat, suasana yang tepat untuk sekedar berada dibalkon rumahku yang nyaman ini. entah kenapa aku selalu bisa menenangkan semua kepenatan yang ada dipikiranku dirumah ku ini. mereka bertiga ibu, ayah, dan Sungjin membuatku orang paling beruntung didunia ini karena memiliki mereka.

" jangan melamun Sungminie..apa kau pulang hanya untuk melamun!" sebuah suara mengaggetkan ku dari arah belakang, sejenak ku lihat dari mana asal suara itu, Ibu. Dialah orang yang selama ini memberiku semangat dalam berbagai hal.

" kenapa kau melamun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"harusnya kau merasa senang karena disini ada ibu!"katanya sekali lagi

"tidak terjadi apa-apa..aku hanya menikmati suasana sore yang indah disini..apa ibu sudah selesei memasak? Aku rindu sekali masakan eomma!"kataku sambil memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan mendendangkan instrument terindahnya pagi ini, masih indah terlihat embun bertengger dengan sombongnya dalam dahan-dahan dan daun – daun segar yang berada dihalaman. Sedikit dingin memang tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang segar dalam diriku. Aku bisa menikmati hatiku yang tenang dirumah ini. udara dingin lambat laun berhasil menelusup masuk melalui fentilasi udara yang menghiasi dinding kamar ini, perlahan aku menarik selimut yang tak lagi menutupi tubuh ini.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan angin yang sedikit kencang pagi ini, suasana tempat ini sungguh membuat aku tenang. Aku masih dibalkon dan akan selalu berada disini. Disinilah aku bisa mengungkapkan segalanya pada angin. Aku ingin angina membawa ungkapanku pada seseorang yang sedang berada jauh disana.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Tanya eomma mengagetkanku

"eomma..selamat pagi!"jawabku terkejut

"cepatlah mandi lalu kita sarapan, ayah dan Sungjin sudah menunggu.!"ajaknya padaku

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menyeleseikan ritual mandiku yang lama. Bahkan dalam mandipun aku masih saja memikirkannya. Aku selalu teringat bagaimana kami berdua mandi bersama guna menghemat waktu. Selain itu pasti dia ada maksud tertentu. Aku tersenyum mengingat segala kemesuman yang ada pada dirinya. Setelah selesei mandi kugunakan pakaian yang cukup nyaman. Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan berkumpul bersama keluarga yang telah menungguku.

"kau sudah selesei?cepatlah dan kita makan!"ucap ayahku

"Hyung kenapa tidak ikut bersama hyung yang lainnya?"Tanya adikku Sungjin

"apa aku tidak boleh kembali kerumahku?"kataku ketus

"yak aku hanya bertanya hyung..kenapa kau sensitive sekali akhir-akhir ini?"Tanya Sungjin lagi

"sudah hentikan..sebaiknya kita makan dulu..dan kau Sungmin selesei makan ayah ingin bicara denganmu!" ucap ayahku dengan nada yang serius

"nde appa..!" kataku

Aku masih mencerna kata-kata dari Sungjin yang mengatakan bahwa aku sensitive akhir-akhir ini. aku rasa memang begitu. Sejak kemarin saja aku selalu memakan makanan yang disediakan ibuku. Meskipun aku sangat rindu masakannya tappi aku tidak pernah senafsuu ini. aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi memang aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dalam tubuhku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berbeda hanya saja aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit berat.

Aku telah menyeleseikan sarapan pagiku bersama keluarga. Seperti biasa aku menuju balkon dan mulai menikmati udara yang begitu segar. Berharap angin datang dan memberiku tumpangan untuk menemuinya. Angin aku sangat suka dengan angin. Lewat angin aku mampu menitipkan segala asa yang kupendam.

"kau disini?" ucap ayahku mengagetkanku

"appa..!" jawabku

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"tanyanya padaku

"semuanya baik appa..semua terkendali sesuai dengan rencana management!"jawabku

"appa senang kau mampu membuktikan bahwa ini memang benar keputusanmu!"ucapnya yang membuatku menangis. Entah kenapa airmata ini mengalir begitu saja ketika appa mengucapkan kata-kata bijaksananya.

"nde appa..aku berusaha keras agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa pilihanku benar!"jawabku sedikit terikat.

"lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya

"maksud appa?"tanyaku terkejut

"aku tahu semuanya..aku mengetahuinya Sungmini!"jawabnya sedikit dingin. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ayahku akan menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tahu jika appa memang mengetahui Kyumin tapi baginya itu hanyalah sebuah pairing tidak lebih. Pertanyaan tadi seperti menjadi pukulan telak yang aku sendiri merasa ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"appa aku..!"kataku terbata

"aku sangat kecewa..sungguh aku kecewa!"ucapnya masih dingin

"kami akan berpisah appa!" kataku terisak

"benarkah? Apa kalian mampu? Lalu apakah kau kembali kerumah untuk menenangkan diri?"ucapnya yang hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan. Aku tidak lagi mampu berkata apapun didepan appaku. Semuanya terkunci rapat tak mampu terbuka. Mulutku seakan dilem dengan berlapis-lapis lem.

"saatnya makan buah!"kata Eomma tiba-tiba mengagetkan kami berdua

"yeobo haruskah kita melawan arus yang ada?"kata appa pada eomma

"jika anakku bahagia arus itu akan aku lawan yeobo!"jawab eommaku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Yang pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan diriku.

"Minnie makan buahnya agar kau sehat..2hari ini kau terlihat pucat dan lesu chagy..kau juga sangat sensitive..apalagi makanmu yang banyak!"ucap eomma sambil memberiku sepiring buah segar

Kami bertiga menikmati buah segar ini dengan lahap. Aku tak melihat Sungjin sama sekali setelah sarapan tadi. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semuanya. Atau memang aku yang terlalu sensitive dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi disekitarku.

"sampai kapan kau akan disini?"Tanya appa

"apa aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini appa?"tanyaku sedikit kecewa

"bukankah kau harus beraktifitas? Apa kau juga tidak merindukan member lainnya?"jawabnya

"aku merindukan mereka tapi aku benar-benar masih ingin disini!"kataku

"Minnie-ah eomma ingin bertanya..kenapa kau bilang akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun? "tanyanya yang membuatku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"jangan takut..eomma dan appa sudah mengetahuinya..tapi kami masih sedikit shock dengan kenyataanmu yang seperti ini!"ucapnya lagi padaku

"aku tahu eomma aku salah..aku sudah tidak menjadi anak yang berbakti..aku membuat malu keluarga Lee..aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya lalu memulainya dari awal. Dan aku akan mulai membantu appa menjalankan bisnis appa!"jawabku

"tidakkah itu dipaksakan?"Tanya appa

"dipaksa atau tidak pada akhirnya memang akan seperti itu kan appa?"tanyaku realistis

"ikuti kata hatimu chagy..eomma tidak ingin kau menyesal. Jangan kau lari dari semua ini!"kata eomma padaku

"sulit bagi kami untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian gay tapi ini hidup kalian..kami yakin kalian sudah dewasa dalam menentukan sikap. Kami tahu hubungan seperti ini tidak mudah. Ketika kami mengetahui semuanya dari Sungjin kami benar-benar kecewa tapi melihat bagaimana kuatnya cinta kalian dan bagaimana besarnya usaha Kyuhyun dalam mempertahankan cinta kalian eomma terharu melihatnya.!"ucap eomma terisak

"appa kecewa tapi appa akan lebih kecewa lagi jika kau membiarkan anak yang ada didalam perutmu tidak mempunyai ayah karena orang tuanya harus berpisah!"kata appa yang membuatku kaget dengan perkataannya

"anak?dalam perut?apa maksud appa?"tanyaku bingung

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada tubuhmu sendiri?"Tanya eomma

"aku memang merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini eomma..terasa berat!"kataku

"kemarin saat anemiamu kambuh dan dokter memeriksamu dia mengatakan bahwa kau hamil. Kyuhyun yang memberitahu kami. Kami terkejut namun bahagia. Kami tidak menyangka ada keajaiban luar biasa dalam hidupmu!"kata eomma

**#FB ON**

Setelah semua pekerjaan terseleseikan dengan baik semua member kembali kedorm untuk beristirahat. Mereka telah menyeleseikan good bye stage mereka dengan sempurna. Semua merasa senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menikmati liburan mereka yang benar-benar mereka nantikan.

"kau terlihat pucat Sungmin ah?"Tanya Kangin khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja Hyu…"kata –kata sungmin terhenti karena sang empunya suara telah pingsan. Semua member terkejut lalu dengan sigap membawa Sungmin masuk dalam kamar. Terlihat bagaimana raut wajah khawatir dari semua member termasuk Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berusaha mengingatkan Sungmin untuk memeriksakan diri kedokter tapi Sungmin selalu menolak. Leeteuk memanggil dokter pribadi Super junior dan meminta untuk segera datang kedorm.

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin diperiksa oleh dokter. Dengan serius dokter memeriksa setiap bagian dalam tubuh Sungmin. Hingga pemeriksaan berakhir dan sang dokter meminta Leeteuk untuk menemuinya. Dalam pertemuan itu dokter menyatakan bahwa Sungmin tengah hamil. Mungkin akan terlihat sangat mustahil tapi inilah yang terjadi. Kejaiban datang pada orang dan kisah yang tepat. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari dokter dengan tergesa-gesa Leeteuk memberi kabar baik ini pada Kyuhyun kekasih Sungmin. Dari situlah semua jawaban mulai terkuak.

**#FB off**

"aku hamil?benarkah? ahh ini akan semakin sulit bagiku!"kataku gelisah

"bukankah selama ini memang sulit lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau menyerah?"Tanya appa dingin

"aku akan membantu appa menjalankan bisnis appa tapi jika keadaanku saja seperti ini bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak ingin perusahaan menanggung akibat dari permasalahanku ini!"kataku

"memangnya aku memperbolehkamu membantuku?"Tanya appa lagi

"maksud appa?"tanyaku

"perusahaan akan diatasi oleh Sungjin jadi kau nikmati saja hidup barumu bersama dengan calon anakmu disini. Selama SS5 aku akan bilang pada atasanmu untuk tidak terlalu keras mempekerjakanmu!"kata appa

"tapi appa..aku..!"kataku terbata. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka orang tuaku akan bersikap seperti ini.

"percaya pada kami..kami akan selalu ada untukmu sampai kapanpun!"ucap eomma

"yah akan aku nikmati hidup ini berdua hanya dengan anak ini didampingi kalian!"kataku sambil memeluk kedua orang tuaku.

"kau tidak membutuhkanku?"kata seseorang yang sangat aku hafal suaranya. Aku melepas pelukan kedua orang tuaku dan menoleh kerarah samping. Aku terkejut melihat sesosok pria tampan yang mengisi hari-hariku selama 6thn ini. aku tidak percaya dia berada disini dirumahku. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang manis senyum yang aku rindukan selama 4hari ini. tak terasa aku kembali meneteskan airmata. Airmata kebahagian yang benar-benar nyata. Bukan lagi angan-angan yang selalu saja kami berdua perdebatkan. Kami selalu berdebat tentang akhir dari hubungan kami. Jawaban yang selama 6tahun selalu saja buntu. Kami tidak pernah bisa menemukan akhir dari kisah ini. tapi disini akhirnya sedikit jalan terbuka untuk sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Jawaban yang selama ini aku tunggu.

"apa kau tidak ingin memelukku? Atau kau ingin menangis terus?"Tanyanya padaku

"Kyuu!"kataku lalu bergeser mendekat kearahnya lalu memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat sangat erat merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dia berada disini didekatku.

"aku bisa mati karena pelukanmu ini Min!"katanya menggodaku

"Kyuu kauu!"kataku masih tidak percaya.

"Abonim dan omonim serta Sungjin mengabariku bahwa kau terlihat murung dan pucat lalu menyuruhku untuk menemanimu disini!"katanya menjelaskan

"jadi sejak tadi kau menghilang karena menjemputya?"tanyaku pada Sungjin

"menurutmu hyung?"katanya menggodaku

"jadi Min berhentilah memikirkan tentang kita..aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah memberitahu orang tuaku tentang keadaan kita dan semua member serta manajer hyung jadi kau cukup berfikir tentang kesehatanmu dan calon anak kita. Aku benci melihatmu selalu murung. Bukankah kemarin saat awal liburan kita berpisah kau berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin wajah murungmu ini menghiasi wajah manis yang selalu membuatku mabuk. Jadi berhentilah murung!"katanya padaku

"lalu liburanmu?"tanyaku

"kita akan segera berangkat jadi sehatkan dirimu..semua sudah aku siapkan..orang tuaku sudah disana dengan nonnaku!"katanya yang semakin membuatku bingung

"memangnya kita akan kemana?"tanyaku bingung

"kita akan berangkan ke Belanda dengan abonim dan omonim juga Sungjin untuk merayakan sesuatu!"katanya lagi

"bukankah kau liburan ke Yunani? Lalu merayakan apa? adakah yang mau menjelaskan padaku?"kataku pada semua yang ada disampingku

"kita kan menikah Minnie chagy..aku akan bertanggung jawab semuanya..restu sudah ada ditanganku. Aku memang ke Yunani karena aku ingin menyewa sebuah hotel untuk bulan madu kita. Tapi setelahnya aku bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hyung bergegas menuju Belanda menyiapkan semuanya!"jawabnya mantap

"semuanya sudah diatur..appa cukup kagum dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam segala hal..bahkan dia memilih negara yang sangat jarang stalker jadi kalian bisa menikmati hari kalian dengan bebas..jadi nikmatilah..jangan membuat kami kecewa lagi!"kata appa menasehati

"tapi bukankah aku harus ke Jepang juga untuk musicalku Kyu?"Tanyaku

"semua sudah aku atur chagy jadi kau tidak usah terlalu cemas..semua akan terkendali sesuai jadwalmu!"katanya menjelaskan

"jagalah cucu kami chagy..kau harus sehat!"sahut eomma

"jadi ini jawabannya Kyu?"tanyaku terisak

"iya Min ini jawaban atas setiap perdebatan kita..kujanjikan kebahagian dan ketulusan cinta untukmu..saranghae!"katanya lalu memelukku.

"boleh aku minta satu permohonan Kyu?"pintaku dengan jurus handalku

"apapun akan kuberikan!"jawabnya mantap

"aku ingin mengubah warna rambutku lagi..entak kenapa aku merasa akan jauh lebih tampan jika warna rambutku hitam..bolehkan Kyu?"pintaku manja

"lakukan sesukamu chagy!"katanya lalu memelukku didepan kedua orang tuaku dan Sungjin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_untuk sekarang aku benar-benar beruntung dan terlalu bergantung seutuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar bahagia dan nyaman denganya. Seperti embun yang terbiasa pada fajar ,seperti angin yang terbiasa pada awan dan seperti senja yang terbiasa pada jingga._

FIN.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaje ya?

Memang,,,

Maafkan kegajean saya T.T

Terima kasih sudah mempir untuk membacanya ^^

#bow


End file.
